darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Darby
Description *Darby stands at 3 feet tall, Brown hair and green eyes. Pretty average build. He has been through trials and tribulations throughout his time learning his druidic ways. He had to fight many beasts and creatures across the lands in search of anything far and wide to prevent danger from reaching his order. Once he saw an incoming orc horde and literally ran twenty five miles to warn them. Thankfully he has other forms to help make that running more manageable now. He also defeated the biggest baddest dire rabbit around. He took one tooth after the battle to hang around his neck to remind him that even what may seem small can be dangerous. He has leather armor but its covered by a cloak/headpiece of a angry bear cub he fought. He carries a wooden staff which he will use to fight when not in wild shape. He also has with him a hunting trap and sling. As well as all the normal supplies necessary for exploring. History * Darby was born into the Vulpes Order. The Vulpes order is a clan of druids who do everything in their power to protect the wild. They have druids of all shapes, sizes and colors. There are many different roles in the order. There are guardians of the land, guides, healers, advisors, and protectors. As druids of the forest, they serve as the guardian of both the great forests of the wilderness and the smaller woodlands. In his early life, Darby was teased by other children in his order by how small he was and his name. Though that wouldn’t stop him of dreaming about becoming the greatest druid. One day, Darby was told he needed to go to the forest and there he would find his mentor and begin his training. Darby’s mentor always interacted with him in the form of an elk. He never saw the mentor’s humanoid form. Through his trials and quests, Darby learned many thing from his mentor, even helped to develop his sense of morality. Darby grew to be a strong druid and was asked to become one of the adventuring protectors; exploring out to discover and defeat or warn of evils before they reach the order. He will do whatever it takes to protect the order. No matter the cost. He roams the world seeking wrongs to right and foes to fight. Since Darby left home, he has kept a diary daily to chronicle all his adventures. Maybe one day to pass down to a mentee of his or kin. Something that they can keep with them and learn from his triumph and tribulation. Though if Darby were to fall in battle, he would hope that someone would take his tales and share them with the world. Personality Traits *I’m always picking things up, absently fiddling with them, and sometimes accidentally breaking them. I am ever curious with things and fascinated by anything and everything from outside of my forest. Sometimes I am too curious or clumsy with things and accidents happen. *I once ran twenty-five miles without stopping to warn to my clan of an approaching orc horde. I’d do it again if I had to. My order means everything to me. It is what ties me to home. And I will do anything in my power to make sure that they are protected. Ideals *Might. The strongest are meant to rule. Just like nature, its survival of the fittest. If you can’t hold your own in a battle, then you shouldn’t be leading the charge. Bonds *My family, clan, or tribe is the most important thing in my life, even when they are far from me. Near or far, I am always thinking of home. Sometimes to protect them, one must leave his home to do so. They taught me who I am and helped me learn my limitless potential. I always keep a cloth with my clan’s symbol(similar to below) hanging on my pack. Flaws *Violence is my answer to almost any Challenge. I have a tendency to forget diplomacy at times and try a more direct route. Armor Proficiencies *Light, Medium Armor *Shields Weapon Proficiencies *Club *Dagger *Dart *Javelin *Mace *Quarterstaff *Scimitar *Sickle *Sling *Spear Tool Proficiencies *Herbalism Kit *Bagpipes Feats *Armor Proficiency *Druidic *Ritual Casting *Gnome Cunning *Darkvision *Natural Illusionist *Speak with Small Beasts *Wanderer Equipment *Sling *Staff *Handaxe *Leather Armor *Druidic Focus Spells *'Cantrips:' Minor Illusion, Gust, Shillelagh *'Level 1:' Absorb Elements, Entangle, Thunderwave, Speak with Animals Languages *Common, Gnomish, Giant, Druidic Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Heroes of the Hearth Characters